Only One
by DrAcOLuVeR79
Summary: one-shot, song fic. It's their last night at Hogwarts and they don't know what's going to happen next. Will their love survive or will they have to end it, even if they don't want to? DMHG! READ AND REVIEW!


A/N: This is a one-shot. I've never written a one-shot but I always seem to have trouble finishing my stories that are longer then a chapter. This is also a song fic. The song is 'Only One' by Yellowcard. To get the full effect of this, you should really listen to the song while reading. Anyways ... stuff in bold is her thoughts. I won't say who these people are, although it's probably obvious. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Now, here you go, Only One. Enjoy!  
  
_Broken this fragile thing now   
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces   
And I've thrown my words all around   
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_  
  
"How did this happen?" She muttered into his neck and inhaled his scent. **Mmm he smells so good.**  
"How did what happen?" He asked. She couldn't help but smile at his obliviousness. In some odd way it amused her.  
"How did we happen? You and me in each other's arms, in your bed, together?" She restated her question for him.  
"I'm not entirely sure... but I don't think that's something that we need to be worrying about right now. What matters is that you're here, and I'm here, and everything is good." He concluded and kissed her on her forehead.  
Everything would be okay.  
  
_I feel so broken up (so broken up)   
And I give up (I give up)   
I just want to tell you so you know  
_  
She honestly couldn't remember exactly how they had ... happened. What she did remember though was the moment that she realized she'd spent so much time thinking about him.  
She remembered back to the summer before 6TH year.  
"Are you moving somewhere?" Her good friend Ron Weasley had come in the room and asked, totally serious.  
"What are you talking about? Moving?"  
**Is he mad? Am I moving? What kind of question is that?!  
** "Well, those 2 bags under your eyes could give anyone the impression that you're moving somewhere!" He smirked, but was caught off guard by her flinging a pillow directly at his head.  
"Oy! I was only joking!" He cried and walked out of the room with the faintest grin on his face.  
"Bastard." She muttered to herself.  
**He's right though! I haven't been getting enough sleep because I've been laying in bed thinking about ... about him!**  
  
_Here I go,   
scream my lungs out and try to get to you   
You are my only one   
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do   
You are my only, my only one_  
  
He didn't know when he had started feeling attracted to her or why he acted on those feelings.  
At the time, he blamed it on raging hormones.  
As he watched her more and more, he realized that she was anything but dirty. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed it before.  
So he acted on his feelings, and he did that by apologizing to her. She was skeptical at first, but finally agreed to a truce. That wasn't before she warned him with a; 'I swear, that if you go back on your word, I will make it so that you can never, ever impregnate a girl ... if you know what I mean.' She raised her eyebrows, smiled, and walked away.  
The truce allowed them to be civil to each other. The usual 'hello' or 'could you please...' even the occasional 'how are you doing?'  
After they realized they could be civil to one another, a friendship began. And over the year, their friendship grew stronger.  
Soon enough, the inevitable happened, and they were attracted to each other as more then friends.  
  
_Made my mistakes,   
let you down   
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long   
Ran my whole life in the ground   
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone  
_  
"Tonight is our last night at Hogwarts." She left the sentence hanging in the air between them. She wasn't sure what should be said next.  
"Please, don't remind me. I don't want to think about it." He murmured. He didn't want to think about what this night would bring.  
"What's going to happen to us?" She couldn't bite back the question. She had to have some idea of what was to come.  
"I don't know. I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life but..." his voice trailed off.  
**But what? He should have stopped at 'life'. What does he mean 'but'?  
** "W-what do you mean?" She was afraid of the answer. She didn't want to hear it. What she really wanted to do was hold on to this night forever. She held back tears that were in her eyes. **Don't cry, you have to be strong**.  
"I want to be with you tomorrow, and the day after that, and every day of my life but I don't know how. You know my father would never accept it. I just don't know how this can work. I don't want to do this, you know that." He finished. He too, although he wouldn't admit to himself or anyone else, was fighting to keep tears from falling from his eyes.  
Finally, she couldn't hold back the tears, and let some fall down her cheeks.  
"Please..."  
  
_And something's breaking up (breaking up)   
I feel like giving up (like giving up)   
I won't walk out until you know_  
  
He kissed her on the lips. Fast, small kisses. He held on to her tight.  
They were both crying now. Tears streaming down their faces and choked back sobs.  
He knew what he had to do although he didn't want to.  
"I love you more than anything. I don't want to lose you, but by staying with you there's a chance. If my father found out, there is no doubt that he'd try something to get us apart. I couldn't bear living with myself if something happened to you, all because of me. I'd rather living knowing that you're without me and safe, then staying with you and having to worry that at any moment you could be taken away from me. I don't want this to happen, but I don't think I have a choice."  
  
_Here I go,   
scream my lungs out and try to get to you   
You are my only one I let go,   
there's just no one who gets me like you do   
You are my only my only one_  
  
She stood up, keeping eye contact with him, and grabbed her cloak.  
Walking backwards, her brown eyes staring back into his silver eyes, she came to the door.  
**What do I do? What do I do?  
** She did the only thing she could think to do. She slid off the ring that she so cherished. She had received it the day she was born. It was gold with a small emerald in the middle.  
She took it off and set it on the small table next to the door.  
Even if she could speak she had no idea what she could say. So with that, she walked out of his room. Or rather out of his life.  
  
_Here I go so dishonestly   
Leave a note for you my only one   
And I know you can see right through me   
So let me go and you will find someone  
_  
"Congratulations seventh years! You finished your seven years at Hogwarts! I'm sure that some of you are excited to leave, but you're also somewhat scared. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Dumbledore gave the seventh years a knowing smile.  
"Now, look around you at the people you've grown up with."  
She looked around the Great Hall and caught the silver eyes that were looking at her.  
She held his gaze as Dumbledore continued speaking.  
"These are the people that have made you what you are today. So, today is not only for you, yourself. It's also for the people you've met and gotten to know. So let's take off our hats for yourselves and all of those around you."  
She, during the end of Dumbledore's speech, had lowered her gaze and saw her ring hanging on a chain around his neck.  
One solitary tear fell down her cheek and a small smile spread across her face.  
He mirrored her expression. Then they both took off their hats and threw them in the air.  
Everything would be okay.  
  
_Here I go,   
scream my lungs out and try to get to you   
You are my only one   
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you   
You are my only, my only one   
My only one   
My only one   
My only one   
You are my only, my only one_


End file.
